Delirium
by cluelessmagnet
Summary: In the middle of a downpour, Rin and Yugo talk about a weird event. Pre-series.


Note:Ok, first time I try to write a fanfic in english, so it may not be quite like what I had in mind, or have weird grammar, since I wrote it in like... an hour;

It was raining a lot here and flooding, so I thought about writing something inspired on it. I'm not sure if I could pass the message I wanted to, and not even sure if their characterizations are good.

Also have no Idea how to rate, since there's something angsty T to be safe

* * *

They were in a store buying groceries. This time of the month was the time things were the cheapest, so they could buy more things.

They got up early that day. Being unusually dark, they still went to buy food for their orphanage. It had rained a lot last night, and there were no clouds, so they didn't think about raining anytime soon.

When they finished the shopping session, it was pouring outside. What were once puddles were already turning into a torrent, as the city was quick to flood. They tried to run a bit before everything flooded up, but the rain became way too strong when they ended up in a catwalk. There was no one to be seen in the streets, and there was some fog, even seemed like some kind of magical event.

With no way to get out of there without risking getting ill(since the water had already took the street, and the slums surely weren't the cleaniest place),

Rin and Yugo had no option but wait until the streets dried. They placed their shopping bags in the floor and sat there, waiting.

-Ahh, I can't believe the weather changed so fast! Now it seems like we have to wait at least a hour here, if we're lucky.

-Rin, are you sure you don't want me to fetch a umbrella and some overshoes home?

-No, Yugo, you know you could get really sick. Last time you had a flu you couldn't even sleep properly! And when the rain started to get thicker that day...

-Rin!

-...you kept drawing cards and saying weird things when you were feverish, like, "Odd-Eyes Dragon! Spiral Flame!", or even weirder stuff like "Starve Venom Fusion dragon", "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon" and talked like you were in a duel, with cards I don't even know if exist, like, what even is a Performapal? Also you kept mispronouncing your own name, and your voice changed a lot. That was so weird.

-I'm sure it was only a delirium! But you told you wouldn't bring back that name mispronouncing thing again! Or that weird dueling with no one event!

-I'm curious now, what did you see that day? Seems like a good story to listen while waiting for the streets to dry up.

-I'll tell you if you promise not to remember me the weird stuff I said that day

-Hmm that doesn't sound very fair. I mean, remembering it now is really funny, even if it was kinda scary and made me horrified at the time, with that part when my bracelet started frantically glowing for no reason.

-Rin, please.

-Ok, I promise I'll try.

-You will? Thanks, Rin!

-Now, tell me what you saw that day.

-Well, It was like, there were other mes in another place or time. There were some other you too. I saw, I think, 3 versions of me, and 2 of you. They were each in totally different places. One of them was dueling with his someone I think that was his dad, and had those weird animal cards. Looks like was learning to duel alongside someone who looked like you, but that didn't seem to go well, since his father and she looked worried. Her bracelet was glowing, and he seemed to know I was there, however the weirdest part was that they dueled alongside their monsters.

-Well, that sounds scary, but I'm not going to deny that dueling like that seems like something fun to do.

-Doesn't it? But I bet having a riding duel would be better. Going on, Then, there was this other version of me. This time it looked like he was dueling a friend, and the version of you I saw seemed to be his sister, and her bracelet was also glowing. I couldn't see much of it besides a dragon fighting a mechanical bird, but it was like this version of me also felt my presence and the others alongside him were also worried for him.

-Having a brother would be nice, but that scenario looks scary, and fitting with what happened, since we all were worried for you and you voice changed a few times... are you sure this was only a delirium? Because I don't think a fever can be strong enough to make up all these things at the same time...

-I'm not sure, but there's no way that would be real, right? I mean, it's not like I can travel in time or that there are other dimensions or something...

-Who knows?

-I surely don't. Well, last version of me I saw seemed to have lost something important to him, and he was somewhere that looked like a basement, having to obey orders he didn't like at all, he had to duel with some security guy I think, and then, I felt a big shock, and after it he seemed to not care about any of this, and slowly I came back to myself, like if there was a lost connection or something. It was really scary and he is the only one that didn't seem to recognize my presence. I could feel his fear, and pain.

-That looks awful... I sure hope it was only a delirium, because, if it was really another you either across time or space, that sounds like an horrible life.

-Yeah, that delirium scares me even now, because it felt so real...

-I had no idea that it was so bad for you. I'm sorry for making fun of some events of it, and I'll explain the others to not too.

-Well, I think there's no problem now. I mean, talking about it somehow made me feel way better. Bottling it up really was bad to me. It made me have nightmares, and feel awful whenever I remembered it. Thanks for listening to me Rin!

He hugged her, crying, she hugged him back, and, they stayed like that for a little while, that felt like an eternity for them, and as he stopped crying, he whispered something she couldn't hear. The rain started to stop, and it seemed there would be a little wait before the street could be used by them.

"-I think he lost his Rin..."


End file.
